1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic back massaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior automatic massage devices were unweildy, required permanent floor space so as to make them unsuitable for home use, and had ineffective massaging action. See, for example, Gerlich U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,155 which shows a plurality of spherical elements (balls) on strings from a common support structure which is laterally reciprocal by means of a large, permanently mounted reciprocal motor device.
Other prior massaging devices required an operator, making them unsuitable for use by the massagee alone. See, for example, Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,611.